


Workshop Thief

by OrdainedCrownie



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdainedCrownie/pseuds/OrdainedCrownie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain elf has decided to "borrow" Percy's glasses much to his chagrin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Workshop Thief

‘Vex’ahlia can I have my glasses back please?”

“I have no idea what you talking about, Percival.”

Vex was looking around the room squinting more or less to even see through the glasses, clearly amused by the new perspective she now had. Meanwhile Percy was resting his back against he workshop bench, watching as Vex wandered around the room crashing into all kinds of things.  

While Percy was not blind without his glasses it did make seeing minor details or intricate details close up a little harder to see, so Vex stealing his glasses to wander around in them while he had been working did not help.

“How do you even see out of these things, Percival?”

“Clearly better than you can currently.” Percy murmured under his breath, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I heard that.”  Percy chuckled quietly as he watched her move around the workshop back towards him. She stumbled as she approached forcing Percy to somehow catch her by her forearms when she just about crashed headlong into his chest.

“Darling I’m going to need my glasses back otherwise I can’t make you new things without blowing myself up.” Percy could’ve have sworn Vex stomped and whined before she reluctantly retuned his glasses back to him, adjusting them so they sat on his nose.

Percy’s eyes watered as his vision adjusted to the clearer world he had been accustomed to seeing as Vex still stood in front of him, the glow from the fire causing her hair to shine.

“Thank you.” Vex poked her tongue out at him before rising on her toes to kiss his cheek, blush rising in his cheek in response.

“What was that for?” Vex shrugged, playfully swatting Percy on the rear and sauntering out leaving a very dumb-founded human in his workshop in her wake.


End file.
